The Ones I Love
by CeCe92399
Summary: Sequel to Loved Ones. Natsu and Lucy been together for four years and now they want more than the title of girlfriend and boyfriend. Will their wish come true or will someone stand in their way. "Lucy stared in shock. 'Was this really happening'. She thought. 'This can't be happening'."
1. Wishes

**Wishes**

After she had met him her life had changed. Lucy loved Natsu and she was glad that she had said "yes" when he asked her out.

They were now going on their fourth year of dating and she was getting tried of the title of boyfriend and girlfriend. She wanted more. Of course they had some heated nights, but she wanted more.

Lucy wished that Natsu would get the hints she's been dropping for him. She wants him to propose to her. She all ready had her wedding dress picked out. Now all she needs is Natsu to get down on one knee and pull out a ring.

She pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend's number. It rang once before her friend picked up.

"Hello?" Levy's voice asked out.

"Hey, Levy-chan, I need advice, since you know you're married?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, sure. What is it that you need, Lu-chan?" Levy said.

"You remember what I've been talking about for the past week?" She questioned.

"He still doesn't get the point, Lu-chan!" Levy yelled through the phone. "You need to let him know that you want something more!"

"I tried, Levy-chan, but he's not getting the hints I've been dropping." Lucy said

"Lu-chan, maybe he's getting the hints and probably he's nervous. Maybe he's trying to find the right time to ask you." Levy assured her best friend.

"I don't know Levy-chan, but thanks anyway." Lucy said and with that they said their goodbyes and hung up their phones.

The front door slammed shut and in walked Natsu. "Who was that you were talking to, Lucy?" He asked. Natsu walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, it was only Levy-chan, Natsu, so don't worry." Lucy said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Natsu backed away playfully from her. She crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm just joking, don't be like that." He said. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"Natsu, I've been meaning to talk to you for sometimes now." She said. She looked over at his confused face and blushed; she had always loved that face.

"Me too, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner, since we haven't been out in forever because of my job." He said.

"I would love to go out for dinner tonight, Natsu." Lucy said. She then asked. "What time would you like for me to get ready?"

"Four-o-clock." He simply said. "Now what was it that you were going to say?"

"Oh...um...sorry, I forgot. I'll tell you once I remember." Lucy said. She felt bad for lying to him, but she didn't want to ruin their date tonight.  
><em>What was I thinking? It was the perfect time to tell him how I feel<em>. She though. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a can of cat food, and opened it. She placed it down on the ground and hollered out, "Happy!"

In came a little blue cat with a green collar. He stalked over to the food and meowed as a 'thank you'.

Lucy walled back into the living room to find that it was empty. "Natsu, where did you go!?" She yelled out.

"I'm in the bed room!" His muffled voice yelled through the walls. She walked into their bedroom to see that he was changing from his work clothes into his regular clothes.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he pulled a red shirt over his head.

"I'm changing, what does it look like I'm doing, sweetheart." Natsu said as he looked over that her.

"I know that, but normally you'll change after lunch." She said.

"Well I'll be leaving here soon to go to the mall. I need to go buy something for tonight." He said as he searched around the room for his shoes. "Where are my shoes?" He asked to no one in particular.

"They're under the couch." Lucy said. She paced over to her closet and opened it looking at all the versos clothing inside.

"Thank you." He said. He looked over at her and asked, "What are you doing looking on your closet, Lucy?"

"Since you'll be out, I was going to pick out my outfit for tonight." She said matter-of-fact.

"Okay, well, I'll be heading out now. Bye." He said. He walked over towards her and gave her cheek a kiss.

"Bye. Don't be too long though because I'll be waiting for you." She said with a wink.

"Oh, and before I leave, do you like diamonds?" He asked.

She looked at him weirdly before answering, "Yes I do, why you ask?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just wandering." He said. And with that Natsu walked out of the bedroom and out the front door.

Lucy continued to look through her closet before a thought came to her mind. "Why did he ask me that and why is he going to the mall before our date?" She asked out a loud.

Natsu wanted to surprise Lucy for their date tonight. He's been meaning to ask her a very simple, but very nervous question.

Of course he loves Lucy and he was tried of the title of boyfriend and girlfriend. He wanted to wake up every morning with her in his arms. He wanted more; he wanted to start a family with her, but he could never have enough courage to ask her to marry him. He doesn't know is she wants to move on in their relationship, or that she wants to keep it slow and steady.

Today he has built up enough courage to ask her. He was going to ask her tonight at their date. That is why he's at the mall buying a ring, that is why he asked her if she liked diamonds, that is why he borrowed a ring from her jewelry box, that is why he loves her.

He walked into the jewelry store called, 'Connell's Jeweler'. He stalked up to the counter and was greeted by a green haired woman. "How may I help you, sir?" She asked politely.

"Hello, Bisca. I need to look at your engagement rings." He said.

"Oh, are you planning on proposing to Lucy soon Ima guessin'?" She asked her eyes shining a bright purple.

"Yes, I was planning on asking her tonight at our date." He said with a smile, proud at himself for admitting that.

"Okay, the engagement rings are right over there. Someone will be over there to help you if you need anything." Bisca said as she pointed over to the right.

Natsu thanked Bisca and walked over to where she pointed to. There was a woman about his age. He couldn't tell because she was turned around, but he could tell was that she had short white hair and pale skin.

"Hello, I'm here to look for an engagement ring. Bisca told me to come over her." He said.

The girl turned around and he instantly froze. Once she seen who it was her mouth dropped opened. "Natsu?" She asked her bright blue eyes locked onto his.

"L-Lisanna?"

**Cliffhanger on the first chapter. I am so sorry or the cliffhanger, I thought it would be good to have one, no, maybe, oh well we all can't agree at the something. Well how did I do for the first chapter of this sequel, please tell me.  
>So yeah, Lisanna came back. Can you guess who'll make an appearance in the next chapter? Guess just guess I know you'll get it. ^~^<strong>


	2. The Unexsepted

**Hey I made it to chapter 2 you should thank me. How I'll try to do update will be three chapters at a time I don't know if that will work, but we'll wait and see.**

**The Unexpected**

Natsu stared in shock, mouth wide open. He had nothing to say to her. Yeck he didn't even know why she was here at this jewelry store.

Lisanna was the first one to speak, "Natsu, what are you doing here?" Her question came out more of a demand, but he didn't care.

"I'm here to buy a ring, so I can look." He demanded. She nodded her head and stepped back a little. She looked like she wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Look, Natsu, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dumped you back in high school. C-can you give me... another chance?" She asked.

Natsu looked up at her and sighed. "Lisanna, that was 8 years ago. I've moved on with my life." He said, "Also, I've already got a girlfriend that I love deeply, so the answer is no."

She had a pained look on her face. "H-how long have you guys been dating?" She asked in a small voice.

"For four years, long enough to hurt." He said as he looked back down at the rings. He found one that caught his eyes. "Do you have the size 7 1/2 for this one?"

Lisanna nodded and bent down to open the display case and grabbed the ring. Once she got straighten up, she handed it to him. "Is that why you are looking at the engagement rings?" She asked.

"Yes, I was planning on asking her tonight at our date." He said. He turned the ring around to examine it. "I'll take this one."

He handed the ring back to Lisanna and she put it in a black box. She typed in the amount of the ring on the cash register.

Natsu handed her the amount for the ring and she took the money, put it in the cash register, and handed him the reseat.

She hesitated on giving him the ring. He gave her an irritated look and grabbed the box from her.

"T-thank you, c-come again." She stuttered. He scoffed at her and walked out of the store.

How dare she ask me that, knowing that she broke my heart? She has Laxus now, she doesn't need me. Natsu thought as he headed back home where Lucy was.

Lucy had gone with a blue sundress that had white and yellow flowers printed everywhere on it. It came with a yellow belt that went right above her belly. She paired the dress with white flats and a white flower clip for her hair.

As she was putting the flower clip in her hair, she heard the front door slam shut signaling that Natsu was home.

She placed the clip in her hair and walked out of the bathroom. She headed into the living room to find Natsu slouched down in the recliner.

"What's wrong, Natsu? You were happy earlier before you left, did something happen?" Lucy asked.

He stood up and walked over to where she was standing. He had a serious look written on his face when he came up to her. He looked her in the eyes before he spoke.

"I met Lisanna today," Natsu said. Lucy eyes gone wide in shock. "And...and she asked if we could get back together and give her another chance."

"What did you tell her?" She asked hoping he said no to her.

"I told her no. I also told her I moved on with my life and that I didn't need her because I got you." He said.

Lucy's eyes softened at his words. "Do you really mean that, Natsu?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, I really do mean everything that I said." He said. "Lucy, if it weren't for you, I would be living alone right and I wouldn't have anyone to say this to."

"What is it?" She asked. He held her chin in between his fingers and he mad her look him in the eyes.

"That I love you." He said. He then kissed her passionately and moved her closer to him as they kissed.

They broke apart, but he still held her. "I love you too, Natsu." She said as he kissed her again.

His hand moved to the zipper at the back of her dress. He started to pull it down when Lucy pushed him away.

"Natsu," She hissed. "Not right now. I'm still sore."

Natsu pouted at her response and hug his head down. She signed at his childish behavior. "Alright, we can do it tonight." She said.

His head went up and he had a bright smile on his face. "But, not to rough." Lucy demanded and Natsu nodded his head to let her know that he understood.

We should start our date early, so we can have fun before we go to dinner." Natsu suggested.

"That sounds like a great plan, Natsu. I've always wanted to go see the sakura trees this time of the year." Lucy said.

"Then what are we waiting for, come on!" Natsu said. He then grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house.

It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the park and another five to go back and look at the sakura trees. "They are so beautiful and I love the smell of the flowers." Lucy said.

Natsu led her to one of the tall sakura trees and sat down. He patted the grass beside him and said, "Come. Sit down."

Lucy sat down next to him with their back leaning up against the trunk of the tree. He held out his hands and she gladly accepted it.

Hand in hand, they stayed like that what seemed like forever. Natsu took out his phone to check the time. "It's 5:30, our dinner starts in an hour." He stated.

"Wow, we spent most of the day here." Lucy noticed.

"I'd love to sit and stay here, but we have dinner tonight and I have to ask you a very important question." He said.

"Why don't you ask me now?" She asked as they waked back through the park.

"Because I want to ask you in the right setting." He simply stated. "Plus, I wanted to save it for tonight."

"I guess I'll have to wait an hour." Lucy said with disappointment clearly etched into her words with a hint of sadness.

Natsu just laughed at her childish behavior. "What do you want to do now form an hour?" He asked.

"We could walk around and go shopping for a bit until our dinner." She suggested once again.

"Whatever you want to do. It's your day anyway." He said.

"The shopping it is." Lucy said as she dragged Natsu into the nearest store. They went into five stores in total and bought nothing, but they did spend almost an hour walking around.

"Come on Luce, the restaurant is right around the corner." Natsu said. He was literary pulling Lucy for twenty minutes just to get to the restaurant they'd be eating at.

"The 8 Island. I've never been here before, Natsu." Lucy said puzzled.

"Of course not. It just opened up last week. I'm surprised I got a reservation so quickly." He said as they walked in.

"Me too, I figured there would be more reservation, since it just opened last week." She said.

They walked up to the host whose name tag said 'Walter'. "Reservation for, Natsu Drangeel." He said.

"Right this way, sir." The man said known as Walter. They followed him to a table with two chairs. "Your waiter will be here shortly." Walter said then he walked off.

"Well, this is nice." Lucy said amused as she looked around the place. "I never had known you to come to a fancy place like this."

"I don't. I heard that their food is amazing, and that they don't cost a lot." He said.

Lucy nodded her head in responds. They waited for five minutes until their waiter came.

"Sorry for your wait, here are your menus. My name is L-" He stopped in mid- sentences when he seen who it was. "Lucy!" He said in shock.

The said woman looked up at their waiter. "Loke!?" She asked in shock as she jumped up and hugged the ginger.

Natsu just stared having no clue what was going on, or who that guy was that was hugging his girlfriend.

"Um, excuse me, not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" Natsu asked in a growl.

"I'm-" He started, but Lucy cut him off.

"Natsu, this is my cousin, Loke. Loke, this is my boyfriend, Natsu." She said as she indicated each other.

"Nice to meet you, Natsu. I've heard a lot about you." Loke said as he bowed.

"No need for formality, Loke. I'm your friend." Natsu said.

"O-oh...okay, sorry." Loke said. "Do you know what you want to order, yet?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll have your chicken salad with water." Lucy said as she handed Loke back her menu.

"I'll have you spicy curry with water." Natsu said as he too handed Loke his menu.

"I will be back with your drinks." He said. He then walked away with their orders.

"I didn't know that your cousin worked here." Natsu stated.

"Me either," Lucy started as she shrugged, "but I'm happy to see him living out his life normally."

"Wait, what do you mean normally?" Natsu asked. He looked over at Lucy, who had a look of despair written on her face.

"Before, Loke was a playboy, never cared about his self-image. He went after all of the pretty girls in school, casually sleeping with the low life's for pleasure." She paused, "He tried to go after me and I let him down many times. We eventually figured out that we were cousins, He started protecting me, like he was my older brother."

"After freshman year he started to do drugs on and off of school grounds. He became a drug dealer in collage and an even digger playboy. After collage, I stopped talking to him because of his drug addiction."

"I glad he's doing well." Natsu said. "My father, Ingeel, had a drug addiction. I don't know if he still does. We haven't talked in ten years."

"We all have that one person." Lucy said." That one person you love that does things that you don't approve of, but you can't stop their decision."

"That's very true." Natsu said. "I'm glad you're not like that it just makes me love you even mo-"

"Well, well, look at what we have here." A deep voice said behind Lucy and Natsu seen her stiffen up. "What a nice place to meet, uh." A blonde haired man as he walked up to the table

"Laxus, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, or more like a demand. Her teeth were gritted together and her hands were balled up into fists.

"Can't I see my favorite person in the world?" Laxus said. He then slung his arm around her shoulders.

Lucy tighten her fists to the point her knuckles were white. "Get your arm off of me." She said through gritted teeth.

"Now why would I do that, Sweetheart?" Laxus said. Lucy calmly lifted his arm up off her shoulders and placed it by his side.

"Laxus, we aren't even dating anymore. We broke up eight years ago, so I'm done with you." She said.

"But I'm not." He said, and then he dipped his down and kissed her on the lips. Natsu let out a growl of disapproval. Lucy pushed him away and raised her hand up high and slapped him across the face, hard.

There was a minute of quiet in the restaurant before it went back to normal. Loke came rushing back with their drinks and sat them down on the table. He walked up to Laxus and looked him in the eyes

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm going to ask you to leave." He said with hatred in his eyes. Laxus grunted in respond, he turned and walked away.

"Thank you, Loke." Lucy said as she looked up at her cousin.

"No problem, I hated that jerk anyways. He's all the time coming in here and causing a riot." He said with a nod.

"I'll never forgive that bastard for what he did to you, Lucy. I can't believe he done that right in front of me too." Natsu growled.

"I wouldn't either. Let's say I'll make it up to you tonight." Lucy said with a wink.

"Um... I'll b-be back with your food." Loke said as he rushed away from the two who where staring at each other lustfully.

Within minutes Loke came back with their food. He placed the chicken salad in front of Lucy and the spicy curry in front of Natsu. "Enjoy your meal." He said before he left the two couple alone.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu asked nervously as he held a little black box in his hands.

"Yes, what is it, Natsu?" She asked back. She looked at him and smiled brightly.

He got up from his chair and walked over to Lucy. He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Lucy Heartfilia, I've known you for four years and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. "W-will you, Lucy Heartfilia, marry me?"

**I hope you like this chapter. And sorry if you don't like it where he asked her only two chapters in, but you got to stop and think, they known each other for 4 years, so I hope you know where I'm coming from. Oh and this story will be rated M for lemons.**


	3. I Love You

**Hello this is chapter 3, and yes this will be a lemon chapter, so it's safe to say I warned you. This isn't the last time you will see the word lemons, so my heads up to you. This is my first lemon, so don't judge and please tell me how I did for my first lemon**.

**I Love You**

Lucy stared in shock. _Was this really happening. _She thought_. This can't be happening.  
><em>

She started to cry as she looked at the beautifully decorated ring. The diamond itself was a round squared shape. The band was silver in color and on the back of the band were tiny diamonds in a straight row, three on each side.

"Please don't cry, Lucy. I didn't mean to make you cry, I didn't know you would react this way." Natsu said. He was in a panic he had no clue on what to do.

"N-no you idiot. These are t-tears of joy." Lucy said as more tears ran down her cheek.

"So, does that mean..." He trailed off. He was trying to piece together what was happening.

"Yes, Natsu. It means that I'll marry you." Lucy said. He pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger. She launched herself at him while he was still in kneeling position.

He fell backwards in surprise as he rapped his arms around her. Everyone around them started cheering for the couple. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" Lucy repeated over and over again. "You don't know how long I have waiting for you to ask me that."

Natsu laughed as he held her tight. "I love you too, Lucy." He said as he kissed her. "Can we eat now, I'm really hungry."

Lucy giggled she then got up off of him. She held out her hand and Natsu took it. "Yes, I'm hungry too. Let's eat."

Once they were done eating, Natsu called over a waiter. "Can we have our check please?" Natsu asked the man.

"I'm sorry sir, but your meal was on the house today." The man said. "You may leave anytime you wish."

"T-thank you, sir." Natsu said. He got up and walked around the table to Lucy's side. "Come on future Mrs. Drangeel, I wish to take you home."

"Gladly." She said. They locked arms and walked out and they were home in no time.

Natsu unlocked the door and opened it quickly. As soon as Lucy stepped inside the house his lips were on hers. Lucy nudged the door shut with her foot without breaking the kiss.

"I've been waiting to do this all night." Natsu said a low, husky voice lust coating his eyes.

"Well, now you can." She whispered seductively into his ear.

Their lips met again, but this time more passionately. Natsu lifted Lucy up where her legs curled around his waist.

He carried her through the living room and into their bedroom. He opened the door with one hand, while the other was on her back.

He gently placed her on the bed and climbed over top of her. "You don't know how much I love you." He said as the made eye contact.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him for a kiss. "But I love you more." She said.

She then pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. "No, you got that all wrong. _I_ love _you_ more." He said as his hand moved to the zipper at the back of her dress.

"Then prove it." Lucy said. He dipped hid head down to kiss her, but stopped when their lips were barley touching. He moved to her neck and started to trail kisses down to her collarbone.

He reached the zipper at the back of her dress and pulled it down. He then removed the dress to reveal a lacy pink bra and underwear.

"Nice choice of bra and underwear, Lucy. You trying to turn me on?" He said in her ear.

"N-no." She stuttered. Lucy flushed a dark red. He chuckle as he removed her bra down her shoulders.

Once the garment was off, he grabbed a hold of one of her breast. He dipped his head down and put the already hard nipple in his mouth.

Lucy moaned in pleasure. "K-keep going p-please." She pleaded in between gasps of air. Natsu switched breast and continued to do what he was doing to that breast.

Wetness started to spread between her legs and the pit of her stomach was on fire. "Natsu, I n-need more p-please." She begged.

Her wish was granted when Natsu moved from her breast down to her underwear. He simply pulled them down her slim legs and threw them somewhere in the room.

He licked his lips as he moved down in between her legs. He grabbed both of her hips and he dove his head right in. His warm tongue danced around her clit. At this Lucy started to squirm in place as Natsu licked.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy moaned. He started to stuck long and hard on her clit, and she screamed out in pleasure.

Lucy was in full bliss, she could fell her orgasm coming on. "K-keep going, N-Natsu!" Lucy breathed out.

Natsu kept going until her body jerked and her organism came. "M-my turn." Lucy said as she flipped them over to where she was the one on top. She unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down to show his full length. She has seen it many times, but it still amazes her at how big it is.

Once she removed the jeans, Lucy grasped a hold of his staff. He let out a moan as she moved her hand up and down his staff. She then put him in her mouth and started to bob her head up and down.

Natsu let out this long, husky moan that made Lucy giggle. "S-... please, don't do that, Lucy it feels weird." She nodded her head with his staff still in her mouth. After that she started to bob her head up and down again, but faster.

He was so close to coming in her mouth. "Oh, Lucy. I'm coming, oh god, Lucy." He moaned as he cum right into her mouth.

She swallowed it down and smiled at him. "I love you." She said as she laid back down.

Natsu climbed back over top of her and kissed her sweetly. "I love you too." He lined himself up to her and pushed forward. Her walls were tight at first, but once he started to pump in and out of her, it was easier.

Moans and heavy panting filled the room while they continued. Both Natsu and Lucy were very close to their climax. One last push and they both came. His sem going into her.

He flopped down next to her. "Did I prove that I love you more, Luce?" He asked out of breath.

Lucy turned on her side to face him. "Yes, Natsu, but I say we're equally matched. What do you say?"

"I'll agree, but I have one thing to say before we go to sleep." He said as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Oh, and what is that?" She asked with a smirk.

"I love you." He said.

She smiled at him and said. "I love you too." With that said they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**I hope you like this chapter. Tell me how i did foe my first lemon. I'll give personal thanks for anyone who loves it and says something good about it. And i know a lot of drama just in the first three chapters , but that was the approach I was going for. Until next time**


	4. Show and Tell

**Hello, yes I know I said I would post three chapters at a time, but I couldn't wait to post this chapter. Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow or next week and I'll try to finish up Key of the Heart as soon as possible. One more week before Christmas break people, I'll have more time to update hopefully.**

**Show and Tell**

Lucy woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She shields her eyes as she sat up form the bed and looked around. The room was a mess clothes were thrown everywhere and shoes were tossed in the corner.

A flash of light caught her eyes as she looked down at her hand. All of her memories form last night resurfaced back to her. She smiled a bit and whispered, "Finally."

"Hmm, what was that, Luce?" Natsu asked as he stretched his arms.

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing, what do you want for breakfast?" She asked. Natsu opened his mouth the respond, but before he can say anything, she interrupted. "And, no, I'm not food. I am never going to do that again." She snapped.

He closed his mouth and pouted. "Fine, can we have pancakes?" He asked.

"Alright, let me get dress, and then I'll make pancakes." Lucy said. She pulled the covers off her and walked to her clothes on the floor mumbling something about a shower later then walked over towards the closet.

"You know if you ever change your mind. I'll be right here waiting to take up the offer." He said as he puts his arms behind his head.

Lucy turned her head and glared at him. "Get dressed, or no pancakes for you, mister." She sternly told him pointing her finger.

Natsu let out an unpleasant moan as he got of bed. He reached down to retrieve his boxers. While putting them on he stared at Lucy, giving her puppy dog eyes.

She turned back to the closet, not giving him a second glance. She pulled out a pale, orange shirt that stopped at the elbows, white shorts, and a pair of light brown sandals. She placed them down on a table by the bathroom door. "I'll take a shower after we eat." She mumbled to herself even though he heard her.

Lucy turned back around to face him. "Are you done?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said. Natsu was wearing a white tank and black sweat pants. "I'll change once I get done eating."

"Thank you, I'm fine with that." Lucy said. She stalked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen with Natsu following her. "Will you give Happy his food?"

With the mentioning of his name, the little blue cat pranced into the kitchen. Natsu opened a can of cat food and placed it down in front of him. "There you go buddy." He said as he patted him on the head.

"Are you done, yet?" He asked impenitently.

"Five more minutes, Natsu. Can you set the table, please?" She asked. Natsu obeyed and set the table while she flipped the last pancake on a plate. "They're done, Natsu." Lucy said. She sat the plate down in the middle of the small kitchen table.

Natsu grabbed his fork and stacked seven pancakes on his plate, while Lucy only stacked three in her plate.

Lucy watched as Natsu drenched his pancakes with syrup. "Okay, Natsu, that's enough syrup." Lucy said.

Natsu pouted, but stopped and put the syrup bottle back on the table. "You know, I'm happy that today is Saturday. Maybe we could get everyone together today and announce our engagement." He said.

"That sounds like a fanatics plan, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'll go call up Levy and Erza." She jumped up out of her chair and ran the phone.

"Wait, what about breakfast?" Natsu asked as she looked down at her now empty plate.

"I'm done eating. Now hurry up, so you call Gray." Lucy said. "Oh, no, I forgot about Wendy. I need to call her too."

Natsu watched as Lucy ran around the house calling her friends and getting things ready. She ran into the bedroom and shut the door, and then he heard the shower turn on. He pulled out his phone and dialed Gray's number. It rang three times before he heard a "Hello" form Gray.

"Hey, Frosty, Lucy and I are getting the group together today. So, are coming?" Natsu asked.

"I'll be there, Fire breath. Oh, is it okay if I bring someone with me?" Gray asked not sure if he was aloud or something.

"Yeah, sure, just don't be late. Fairy Tail café at two-o-clock." Natsu told him.

"Okay thanks." Gray said and hung up the phone.

After he was done talking to Gray, he got up and walked into the bedroom to change into a forest green shirt, brown shorts, and his black sandals. For once Lucy had left the bathroom door opened. He walked up the shower curtains and moved them aside quietly, he then started to tickle her sides.

Lucy let out a shriek as she turned around and punched whoever it was in the face. Natsu, who was quicker, dodged the punch and let out a chuckle. Lucy looked at him sternly. "Natsu!" She yelled. "Don't you ever do that again."

He pouted as she turned the shower off and stepped out of the shower. "You're no fun, Luce." Natsu wined. "I mean, when was the last time we had fun together?"

"Last night." She stated bluntly. Lucy walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Natsu followed her out of the bathroom and crossed his arms.

"Other than that," He said. "I want to go somewhere fun, like the beach."

Lucy sighed as she pulled the orange shirt, white shorts, and brown sandals she picked out earlier. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror with her outfit on. The pale, orange shirt made her eyes and hair stand out more than before. She then stared to French braid her gold locks.

"Maybe we cloud go to the beach next week with our friends. Would you like that, Natsu?" She asked.

"Yes, I would. Now let's go so I can rub it in Gray's face that I'm going to be a husband before him!" He shouted.

Lucy shook her head and grabbed her purse and her keys. "Come on, or we'll be late like last time." And with that said they walked out the door and headed towards the little café.

They made it to Fairy Tail café with minutes to despair as they walked through the front door of the café. Once inside, they were instantly greeted by their friends. "Lu-chan!" Levy yelled as she hugged her blonde friend. "What's up?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, but Natsu and I have some great news." Lucy said with a bright smile.

"What is it, Lu-chan!" Levy practically screamed in Lucy's face.

"Clam down, Levy-chan. Let's sit down first." Lucy said as she led them to a table by the window. The same table where her and Natsu.

They sat down at the table with Gray and his date, and Erza on one side and Levy, Lucy, Wendy, and Natsu on the other side.

"Um, excuse Juvia, but she would like to introduce herself." The blue haired girl said. He navy blue eyes looked up at everyone at the table.

"Oh, sorry, Juvia." Gray said. He stood up from his seat, bringing the girl up with him. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Juvia. Juvia, these are my friends Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Levy, and Wendy." He said while pointing to each one as he said their name.

"Juvia is glad; she hopes to become your friend." Juvia said the couple then sat back down in their spots. A waiter had come, took their order, and then left as soon as he came.

"Okay, Lucy-san, what is it that you needed to tell all of us?" Wendy asked. She looked up at Lucy with her big brown eyes.

Lucy held out her lrft hand to show the girls her ring. Levy grabbed a hold if her hand to examine the beautifully dectorated ring. Lucy blushed, as Levy's smile grew bigger with each passing second.

"Congratulations, Lu-chan!" Levy yelled. She flung her petty body over the table to hug the blonde in front of her.

"Finally, Flame head had the guts to ask." Gray added in.

"I will approve of this marriage," Erza nodded. "But if you hurt Lucy I will not forgive you."

"T-thank you, Erza." Lucy said with fear.

"So, when's the wedding?" Levy asked. "You should have it in the summer."

"Actually, that doesn't sound too bad." Lucy said. "Since it's mid Fall we have October, November, December, January, February, March, April, May, and then the wedding will be in June. So, we'll have like eight months for planning."

"I like that plan, and we don't have to start planning until next month which is…" He said while trailing off.

"November." Wendy finished for him. "You don't have to start planning until November."

"Well, since that is taken care of, we should probably eat." Lucy said. She had watched as the waiter had arrived sometimes before with their food and drinks. At that, everyone started to eat their food.

Once everyone was done eating, they left the café and started to walk home in a big group. They all stopped at the same time once the road split into three different directions.

Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy took the left path. Erza and Levy took the middle path. Gray and Juvia took the right path. They said their goodbyes and headed down their path.

Natsu and Lucy dropped Wendy off at her grandma's, Porlyusica, house. Wendy normally goes over to her grandma's once a week to train with Porlyusica in healing and herbs.

Once they were done with that, Natsu and Lucy walked hand in hand back home. They arrived twenty minutes later at their house. Lucy fished her keys out of her purse and unlocked the front door.

Lucy walked in, kicked off her sandals, and hung her purse on the coatrack. "What a tiring day today has been." she said to no one.

"Come on, Lucy, Let's go to bed early tonight." Natsu said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That soundss nice, Natsu." Lucy said. Her and Natsu walked to the bedroom and laid down on the bed, minutes later they fell asleep.

**Hope you liked this chapter. And if you're wandering where Gajeel is, I'll explain later in another chapter. I am tired because I satyed up to finish this chapter for you to read. Love ya and good night.**


End file.
